I Can't Take It Anymore
by sugarprincess89
Summary: Casey and Derek both have a secret. Will they tell it?


**Author's Note: **_**This is an actual drama series from Canada. I liked it and thought it would be good to write my 1**__**st**__** Dasey story.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own this series.**_

**I Can't Take It Anymore**

Derek walked out of his bedroom early morning. Again another day of school. He dreaded it. He had to see Casey again. It's already been a week since he pranked called her and almost breaking her and Max up. She was still mad at him. But it wasn't the regular type of mad. She was giving him the silence treatment. He was going insane. Why did he miss her voice so much? Why did he care whether she talked to him or not? After all she was his super-keener step-sister. What's so different about now? Derek thought about all this while washing his face. Casey had already left for school. At school she and Emily talked and laughed. Derek felt like he was about to burst at hearing her laugh. Her eyes shone. Her long brunette hair bounced as she walked by him. They had class next period together and he sat behind her. Again he'd be able to smell in the scent of her hair. He would always drown in it. _Derek, snap out of it. _He thought as he sat behind her. _You're acting like you're in live. Wait…in love?! It can't be! _**NO! **he suddenly yelled out loud and jumped out of his seat. Everyone looked at him. **Are you ok Mr. Venturi? **Asked the teacher. **Yes, sorry. ** He said sitting back down embarrassed. This was totally unlike Derek. He a Venturi does not lose it over a girl, and especially not over his step-sister. Right?

Dinner was quiet, the same as it was for the past week. George, Nora, and Casey were enjoying the quiet. Lizzy and Edwin were still in shock, confused and trying to figure out how to change everything back to normal. Now Casey. Is she really enjoying it? _This is insane, and it's been a week already. He did apologize._ She thought and shook her head. She had to last longer than this but the thought kept eating at her. Just as she looked up to speak to Derek, he was gone. **Where's Derek? ** She asked. **He went to his room. **Everyone chimed and jumped in surprise. Casey excused herself. She went upstairs towards Derek's room. She knocked and came in without waiting for an answer, shutting the door behind her. Derek was laying on his bed with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. When he saw Casey he jumped. **Casey! ** He jumped up. Casey sighed and spoke up to him. **Look its been long enough. I forgive you but don't do it again, ok?" **Derek nodded his head anxiously. Casey noticed how fast his expression changed. He looked so handsome and cute. _Wait, Casey what are you thinking? _ She thought to herself. **Good.** She finally said and left the room.

Finally everything was back to normal. But… some things have changed. Derek and Casey didn't fight as much anymore. They were surprised too but they liked it too. Derek's feelings toward Casey were eating at him and he finally admitted to himself that he was in love with his step-sister. But Casey was fighting it who knows how long she can handle.

Two weeks later…

Casey couldn't take it anymore. She broke up with Max. She just couldn't be in a relationship if her feelings weren't straight. Things were heating up at the house. Casey and Derek avoided eye contact and when they came across each other they acted all twitchy and awkward. Finally Derek couldn't take it anymore.

One month later…

Derek stormed into Casey's room without knocking and locked the door. **Derek! ** Casey shrieked. She stood there in her silk pajama shorts and her bra. Her silk tank top was on her bed next to her that she was reaching for just as Derek stormed in. Derek and Casey froze. Their blood raced through their veins and their heart beat really fast. They stood there speechless and unable to move. Derek finally found his strength. ** I can't take it anymore. **He finally said. **Huh? ** Casey found her voice. Derek rushed over to Casey and grabbed her by the shoulders. **I love you Casey! ** He yelled out. **I loved you for as long as I can remember, and I can't keep it in me anymore. ** Casey looked at him all speechless and wide-eyed. Her face soon relaxed to a gentle smile. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in a quick kiss. **I love you too. ** Overjoyed they pulled into a passionate kiss. Their hands were running down each other's back, pulling each other's hair, and moaning in pleasure. Derek found the light switch and turned off the lights. As he pushed her towards the bed they knocked into her desk, until finally they collapsed on her bed. Derek kissed her down her neck and between her breasts and up again. Their passion grew as they took all their clothes off. He pierced into her making her shriek a muffled shriek of pain conquered by pleasure that came after it. They both moaned in pleasure as they moved together to their rhythm. Their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces. They were perfect for each other.

Three Months Later…(After Graduation)

**Casey! Derek! Hurry up, we have 30 minutes before we have to leave for the church. There can't be a wedding without the bride and groom! **Yelled Nora up the stairs. **OK! We'll be down soon! ** Answered Casey and Derek in unison from the shower. The Shower was covered in steam not only from the water but from their passion that was heating up again.

_**I hope you liked it. It was my first Dasey story. Please give me a review. Also check out my other series that I started.**_


End file.
